User blog:Swordcross/Past News
This is all of our past news on the main page that we couldn't keep there! January 2, 2011 : Hiya Everyone! This is AdventureWriter28, now we've officially have a graphic wordmark! And also a Favicon and background! Wohoo! Also let's do our best in getting this wiki ready for this year! : 39 Clues Wiki: There is now an app for that. It may not be in the app store, but any iPod Touch, iPhone, or iPad with Internet access can have an app that immediately takes you to your this site! Simply go to this site on your iWhatever, and press the little plus symbol, then choose "Add to homescreen". The app should immediately pop up! Swordcross : Gee, all kinds of good stuff is happening today. We now have a new and improved badge system, and while I was working on that, we got our thousandth picture! Here it is: : Swordcross 'January 1, 2011 : This is User:AdventureWriter28 reporting! It's 2011! Now, is everyone ready for what's coming this year? Firstly, it's the release of the sequel of The 39 Clues! And also.... The Movie!!! Now everyone, buckle up and get ready because it's nearing now. December 25, 2010 :Ho!Ho!Ho! Merry Christmas! That's not all, User: AdventureWriter28 has adopted the wiki. And also User: Swordcross is now also an admin. Now let's hope the wiki is prepared for the next book release next year! November 22, 2010 : We reached 500 articles! Our 500th article was Card 198: Fiske Cahill. Go check it out! : For other past news, click here. April 2011 :Book 1 of the new series, Vespers Rising, will be released! October 26,2010 :The Black Book Of Buried Secrets is released! September 28, 2010 :Mission 10: End Game was released! August 31, 2010 :Book 10: Into the Gauntlet is released! July 24, 2010 :Mission 9: The Cliffhanger Clue is released! July 17, 2010 :39 Clues Wiki Teams are here! Once we have enough people secret codes will be sent out that you have to decode. The message will instruct you on your assignment, and the first person from a team to complete it will win a point! Every three months, the team with the most points will win! Sign up for one of the teams, right here! May 25, 2010 :Book 9: Storm Warning and Card Pack 4: End Game are released! May 18,2010 :Update: Storm Warning will be released in 1 week! May 10,2010 :Mission 8: The Desert Sabotage is now available! April 6, 2010 :The eighth book, The Emperor's Code is released! April 5, 2010 :The cover and titles for book 9 and book ten have been released! Book 9 will be called Storm Warning and book 10 will be titled Into the Gauntlet. Click here for more information! April 1, 2010 :Woohoo! We have now reached 100 articles! The 100th article was Bae Oh, Alistair Oh's uncle! Check out his page for more info! Happy April Fool's Day! =) March 31, 2010 :Hi! This is Mermaidgirl45, or Mermaid, and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! This area is where all the latest news is released from cards to missions to books! Right now, we have 99 pages! I wonder what the 100th page will be! I'll keep you posted, and welcome to the wiki! Category:Blog posts Category:Site administration Category:Blog posts Category:Main Page